Lena's Cure
by Booklover1367
Summary: What if Lena, got cured? This is just the beggining, there is more coming, this is just the beginning. I love positive comments and Suggestions, even if they're not beta, so ENJOY! Credits to the best author ever, Lauren Oliver, and also yes I borrowed Gracie, but it only allows four, so yes, I admit to borrowing Gracie, if you don't see her on the list...GO DELIRIUM!
1. Help me

_**Me, a hopeless soul**_

I couldn't stop sobbing. Last night Alex attempted to save me from my prison, but failed when Gracie was caught trying to undo my tied hands. Alex was grabbed, and stuffed into a black van, mostly likely to be brought to the crypts. Gracie was taken, but no one, including Aunt Carol knew where. Now I could only sob and listen to Aunt Carol cry, screaming it was my entire damned fault. I heard Rachel trying to calm her, but with no access. I failed Alex. I failed everyone, my family, Gracie, and everyone else who ever knew me. Just like Rachel did to us. Alex would be sitting in the crypts now, and when I get married, all cured and not remembering him, they're going to probably show him photos of me married with someone else, to torture him. Eventually Aunt Carol stopped crying, and I heard a knock on the door. They were here. People in white lab coats poured into my room. Screaming, I was transferred to a white hospital bed, always being tied down. I shrieked Alex's name even though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. I yelled at Rachel, telling her that she went through this experience too and she had to think that it shouldn't happen to me too. As the words came out of my mouth, other lab coat people escorted her out of the room, but her eyes remained on me, and she mouthed the words I'm sorry. I stared at her until she was gone, then continued to scream Alex's name. This couldn't be happening. I wanted Alex. I wanted him to read poetry that was forbidden here to me in his trailer. The thought of being cured drove me to insanity. I bared my teeth as I screamed, frustration deep inside of me. I spit at the people wheeling me out of the room and down the stairs. I kicked wildly but that just got my legs tied down. Eventually I felt a pinching in arm, looking to find a shot going in my arm. I knew it would make me fall asleep, but there was nothing to do. My hands were tied down. When the man pulled out the shot, I began to feel drowsy. Sobbing, I whispered to myself several times, "_goodbye Lena, goodbye."_ Hopelessly, I passed out.


	2. Newly cured

I woke up in the Portland labs. Everything from the day before was a blur. I reached back behind my ear. I was cured. The scar made me happy. The suffering was over. I was free from _Amor deliria nervosa._ Alex…no, I didn't want to think about him. I was done with that. I was cured. I would be married to Brian Scharff. In a corner of the room, a TV was on the news channel. I watched it carefully, as it talked about how Hana, Fred Hargrove's match, was getting her cure in a couple of weeks. I smiled. She would stop going to parties and would start making sense, as I did. Good for her.

After a minute or two, a doctor came in. "How do you feel?" He asked kindly. "Amazing." I told him. He smiled. "You can leave in an hour. We still have some paperwork for you to be done." With that, he left the room. After that hour of boredom (not that I'm ever bored now that I'm cured), he came in, along with Aunt Carol and Gracie. "Gracie!" I said cheerfully. It was a miracle that she was allowed to come back from wherever she had been taken. Instead of giving me a hug without saying a word like her usual shy self would do, she stood there and asked me "Are you like Rachel now?" Before I could say anything, Aunt Carol grabbed her and yanked her out of the room harshly. Was I like Rachel? What was that supposed to mean? I was cured, that was all. How was I different? Soon, they came back, with Aunt Carol whispering to her that she never said anything. This time, Gracie didn't say anything, but she refused to go to me, staring at me. Eventually Aunt Carol said, "Lena dear, how are you?" "Better than ever." I replied, with a cheer in my voice. "Good, good." She said, sitting in a chair next to the bed. I looked at Gracie. "Are you going to give me a hug?!" I asked her encouragingly. "I guess not." She whispered looking away. I looked at Aunt Carol for help. "Gracie give your cousin a hug." She said with a bitter tone. "No!" She shouted, both shocking to Aunt Carol and me. Then softly like she normally speaks, she said, "She's different. She's not _my_ Lena." Aunt Carol gasped and quickly shoved her out of the room, slamming the door behind her. _"How am I different ? " _I thought. It made no sense. After waiting a while, I decided to get up. No point in laying down. I twisted the door handle, to find that it opened. When I peeked outside I saw a nurse at a desk scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She looked up at me. "You're free to go." She murmured. I smiled, like I already knew, and hurried down the hall to the elevator. My foot was shaking as I stepped outside. I was finally cured, safe of the deliria, and I could live a healthy life. The first I decided to go was Hana's house.

When I arrived at Hana's house, I saw her looking at me from her bedroom window, with wide eyes. I waved to her, and knocked on her door. Hana opened the door. "Hey Hana! Guess what's different about me!" I pushed my hair behind my ears so that she could see. Shaking, she whispered, "You got your…cure?" "Yep!" I said. "And soon you'll be getting yours!" She gulped. I had somehow made her nervous. "Uh, come in, I have to tell you something." She said. I walked in, and she shut the door. "Follow me." She said. What did she need to tell me? She sat on her couch in her living room, I followed, sitting on the chair across from her. "So, what do you want to tell me?" I asked. "Well…" She said slowly, like a scared animal. "I…reported you and Alex the night you guys were found." She looked like I would attack her, screaming her and blaming her, but that was the opposite of what I did. Why would I be mad at her when she helped me get the cure. I laughed, which made her even more terrified as if I was crazy. "Hana, you helped me. You led me to taking the cure after everything insane I did! I couldn't thank you with the best gift in the world!" She froze, and then began to cry. "I never wanted you to get the cure! I was so jealous, because my boyfriend didn't love me like Alex loves you, and while you two were kissing, I was guarding you guys! It made me feel so alone, and now you're not Lena so I guess I'm going to escape to the wilds on my own now!" After those words came out of her mouth, she put her head in her hands and sobbed. I sat still. How could she not want me cured? She should want the cure too, and escaping to the wilds made my stomach lurch. I _had _to stop thinking about Alex, but Hana was no help to that, especially now that I would have to report her. "Hana, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you did it for me ,and now I must do it for you." With that, I stood, getting ready to leave and go report her at the police station. She must have realized what I was going to do though because she grabbed my wrist. "Lena please, I beg you, how can you want a life like this, not getting a choice about life, not _loving_. You _must_ remember Alex and how much happier you felt with him. Lena please, don't do this to me." When she finished, I ripped my wrist from her hand, "DON'T THINK YOU CAN BRING MEMORIES OF ALEX BACK TO ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T. HE IS A PAST. A PAST THAT WAS A MISTAKE. HE DISERVES TO ROT AWAY IN THE CRPYTS. HE TRICKED ME INTO _AMOR DELIRIA NOVOSA_ AND IT IS A MEMORY THAT I WILL _NOT_ LET STAY IN MY MIND!" She froze. Mrs. Hargrove came running into the room wondering what all the commotion was about but when she saw Hana in tears, she too, froze. I looked at the both of them. They were both staring at me. I turned, and ran. Out the door, through the fancy gate, down the street to the police station.

The police man looked at me as I ran in, trying to catch my breath. "Hana, Hana Hargrove, she, she, she's sick.


	3. Dinner

At first, the policeman didn't believe me. Why would Hana, the girl who was supposed to marry the Mayor's son, be sick with the deliria? I told him everything, and in the end, he asked if I was cured. When I told I was, he typed something into his computer and picked up the phone as to call someone. He told me that he was thankful for the report, and that I should get going. Walking home, I tried not to cry. I whispered over and over, "I'm sorry Hana, I'm so sorry." I tried to put thoughts out of my head. Why should I care? She needed to be cured. Was my own cure working on me? I couldn't stop thinking of Alex, all alone in the crypts. It was insane. Maybe the cure hadn't worked completely. My head hurt from all of it. A newly cured shouldn't be exposed to all this yet. I needed to rest, and get the thoughts out of my mind, read _the book of shhh_. Yes, that would help. I flipped through the pages on my bed, reading everything. I could _not_ be messed up like my mother was, and get killed. I was cured, but my mother jumping off that cliff was still a memory burned into my mind, to never be removed. Now, it was just a bit fuzzy, but still there, like Alex. Suddenly I felt nauseous, and my head hurt. I moaned. I definitely needed some sleep, putting the book down; I began to drift off when Gracie came up. I looked at her. She was staring at me. Before I could say anything, she left the room. After that, I slept.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

I had nightmares. I was screaming on the hospital bed as they carried me out, screaming for help, Rachel, and Alex. When I looked up at the person wheeling me out, I saw who it was…Alex. He smiled a cruel smile, and then I woke up, gasping for air. I couldn't be having dreams…only occasionally cured people have dreams, not _me_. I felt queasy. I turned my head to Gracie's bed. She was awake, once again staring at me. "It's my fault." She whispered, before lying back down and turning away from me. "It's my fault."

I didn't want to know what she meant. I couldn't stay in this room anymore. It made my blurry memories no longer blurry, which would not help me in this situation. I got up and went downstairs to see Aunt Carol making dinner in the kitchen. "Have a nice nap? Good. Now get dressed up, Brian and his family are coming over for dinner tonight and you need to make a good first impression." She said, like I had no choice and that I shouldn't say anything. I slumped back up the stairs and into the bathroom to start up a shower. I still smelled like hospital, which wasn't always very nice smelling, and the last time I showered was way before I was tied to my bed for a week…no, I wouldn't think of that.

After showering, I put on a Yellow skirt with white flowers on it and a black tank top. I wore four inch black heels and a long chain necklace…no makeup. I wanted to be nice looking, but not formal. By the time I finished dolling up myself, and was heading downstairs, there was knock on the door. "I'll get it."  
I said to Aunt Carol, who gave me eyes that I would be the one opening the door anyways. I opened the door, to see a smiling Brian with his mom, dad, and little sister crowding around him. I smiled. "Hi, welcome, come in?" I said sheepishly. His family stepped, practically glued together, without saying a word. They all looked around. Brian's mother made faces at our tiny home. I looked at Aunt Carol for help. She looked back at me, giving me the face of "this is you problem" and left the room. I looked at the disgusted family. Eventually, Brian stepped away from his "family clump" and put out his hand. "Good to see you Lena." He said. I accepted his hand and we shook hands. Eventually, his family sat down in the living room, a couch in the corner of the kitchen, and Brian's mother said to me "It's a…cozy little place?" Her smile was obviously fake. She made it clear that I was not a match of Brian's that she was fond of, and that I was going to be her worst nightmare. "_Aunt Carol _really_ thought this was the place for first impressions?"_ I thought to myself. _Great…this will be interesting…_"

Eventually, Aunt Carol came back in, to stir the pasta. The whole room was filled with awkward silence. It was not going very well. Eventually though, Aunt Carol and Brian's mother started up a conversation. Soon his father joined in, and Gracie played with his little sister. I guess I was the only when left to talk to, because Brian walked up to me, and we went in the other room to talk. "So…" He said. "What did my file say about me? I'm sure there are a couple things in there that aren't true. "Well…" I started to say. "Your favorite color is blue-"

"No it's not." He said, looking down. "It's gray."

I looked at him. Gray was a sure sign of being sick…but he was cured, wasn't he? Of course he was, or he wouldn't be here. I decided to ignore his favorite color and continue. "Your birthday is on March 1st..." He grimaced when I said those words. "It is…right? Are you telling me none of this information is true?" I asked. "Let's just change the topic." He said hastily. I frowned. He was making _no_ sense, whatsoever. "I'm not changing the topic…you brought it up, and now it bothers you, if it bothers you, why did you even bring it up?" I questioned him. "I just don't want to lie to you Lena." He said, getting up to stare out the window. "What?!" I asked, surprised. What was he possibly lying to me about? He didn't seem to be kidding to though. "Come with me." He said, and without another word, walked out of the room. I too, stood, and followed him. This made no sense. He ended up taking to my bathroom upstairs. How did he know where my bathroom is? Not to mention my _room_? "How do you know where you're going?" I asked. "Your house is tiny Lena, it's easy." He responded. I didn't say anything after that. I stood in the doorway, while he went to the sink and started scrubbing at the scar from his cure behind his ear. I watched in horror, as it slowly started to fade away. He turned off the sink and faced me, my face, that probably looked like a scared to death little kid. My jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. I reacted, by screaming the word help. He tackled me, throwing me to the bed, then scrambling around my room looking for something. Eventually, he found it-a light brown marker. He ran to my dresser, looking in the mirror as he drew the three dots behind his ear. He dropped the marker as Aunt Carol and Brian's mom came up, their faces as if one of us just fell out the window. When they saw me sitting there trying to catch my breath and Brian standing in the corner of the room, it was Brian's mom who spoke up. "In heaven sakes what happened up here?!" She shouted with her heavy southern accent. Aunt Carol glared at me like I did something treacherous. It was me who spoke next. "BRIAN ISN'T CURED!" I shrieked, standing up. Brian's mother looked like she might die of laughter. "Sweetie that ain't possible! Brian got cured a month ago! It's possible that you overreacted since you're still new to the cure. "No! It's not possible! He washed off his fake scar to show me!" Now Aunt Carol was dying of laughter. Brian stood quiet in the corner. After several more minutes of Aunt Carol and Brian's mother laughing, they left, shutting the door behind them. "How?" I asked him, backing into the opposite corner of my bedroom. "It was fairly simple. I gave myself a fake one and stayed the night at my friend's house, and then together we hacked into the government system and checked off myself as cured." He said, with a smile forming across his face. "Any other questions about it?" "Who are you? Do you even live here?" I asked. "I am Brian, I was born and raised here, I still live here, but I just don't want to get cured." He said as if it was a completely normal thing to do. "Your best friend, Hana, she _was_ going to do it, until you reported her…I visited her in the crypts. They put her there because curing her would just embarrass the mayor and his reputation." When he said that, I thought I would cry. Hana? In the crypts? She didn't deserve that. She never got as bad as me. "I…I…she doesn't deserve that!" I shrieked. "Lena, did you really think they would really let her marry the mayor's son after what she did? Curing her wouldn't fix that." He responded, but his tone was relaxed. How could he relax? I could tell now the cure hadn't worked on me, it had only ever slightly made go to the side of the government. "I have to see her…" I muttered. "Why?" He asked. "She hates you to death for what you did to her." "She has to know this is not what I intended, and if I could, I would take her right out of the crypts." I said already throwing on a jacket and walking downstairs. Tears filled my eyes. I just wanted the best for her, and this was definitely not the best for her. I couldn't let this just happen. I ran down the porch steps, clambering on my bike. Aunt Carol screeched for me to come back, but I wouldn't. The crypts were still open, it was only seven, and I needed to see Hana. Another thought crossed my mind though. What about Alex? And where my mom used to rot away? If I was thinking of them too, then I definitely wasn't even close to cured. I still had the cure playing with my mind, but not taking it. I wouldn't let it. I was still Lena. No freaking government would pick my life apart.


End file.
